


Throwback Love

by liamellowmellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, High School Musical - Freeform, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags Are Hard, hsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: You had a major crush on Steve and Tonys evening just became a little more fun.But who am I telling, Tony loves to party, so why not one for Capsicle and best in eighties style.





	Throwback Love

It was all Tonys fault, really.  
That stupid blueberry loving ass.  
Nothing you could do about it.  
Not that you were complaining, not much anyway.

Tony had decided that Cap needed to let off some steam and got the amazing idea to host a party in the fashion of the eighties. Perfect Idea really. It was almost sweet.

But everyone who knew the man, knew there was something he was after.  
This party had to be part of some evil scheme.

And the victim was clearly you.

Tony knew all about your crush on Cap.  
In your eyes the most loyal and beautiful man on earth.

Steve wasn‘t Captain America for nothing.  
But you saw through all the strength and authority.  
Steve was just a man, like any other.  
He was loving and kind, talented artist, great friend and just such a softie.

So yeah, your crush wasn‘t going away anytime soon, so you had resigned yourself to your fate that Capsicle would never be your boyfriend.

But here you were.

At the bar, in some beautiful old fashioned clothes, which honestly looked really good on you. The music was loud and you had started moving your feet with the music.

What you didn‘t know was that Steve was staring at you from across the room. Bucky had dragged him to the party, just like old times and who was he to deny his friend. It had felt somehow good to have Bucky being so carefree again after everything that happened.   
But what really changed his mood, was when he saw you at the bar in some beautiful dress. In the time back, you would have had the attention of every man in the room, but now you were one of many.  
Oh, but not for him.  
For him you were so beautiful and kind and caring, like no one he ever met.  
He had fallen for you the first time he had laid his eyes on you.

And now he was staring at you from across the room, still too shy to do anything other than that.

 

You let your gaze wander over the people in the room, not really looking for anyone, even though you knew it was a lie. You were hoping Steve would somehow ask you to dance or at least greet you when he came.

You heart skipped a beat when your eyes met his from across the hall.   
Those blue eyes were looking directly at you, and suddenly you felt shy under his gaze but you steeled your nerves not willed to break your gaze just yet.

You saw Bucky whispering something to Steve but Steve never broke his gaze with you. Whatever it was, however, what Bucky had said, let Steve blush and you felt your cheeks heat up in return.

Steve was making his way to you and suddenly he was right in front of you and you broke your gaze to take him in.  
He was wearing a suit, which looked like one you had seen in the museum but you had to admit it fitted him perfectly.   
Not to mention his defined muscles or perfect hair.

Oh how you would love to play with his hair and give him a head massage, you were totally awesome at these.

You had almost forgotten where you were when you realized you had the real deal in front of you.

But as you looked back up at him you just melted at his shy smile.

You barely registered the hand he held to you, as if he was asking you to dance.

„Can I have this dance?“, came from the man in front of you.  
And because you were the weirdest person on earth your mind instantly went to High School Musical.  
You laughed,  
loud and wholeheartedly.

Steve looked at you as if you had grown a second head, and withdrew his hand looking ashamed.  
At that you went still, because holy shit now you did it and fucked up.

„Ah Steve, no no I‘m not laughing at you. Please believe me. Jesus okay just listen okay, I would love to dance with you. I don‘t know what‘s wrong with me I‘m so stupid.“

As you were babbling Steve just looked at you and a small smile found its way back onto his face.

„Stevie, I know you don‘t get it but the line you just used is from a movie, like some sappy high school romance and I totally love that movie okay, we should watch it sometime, yeah that would be cool, I mean it would be right?“, you said looking up at him and making the best puppy eyes you could muster.

Steve all but melted at your look and his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck, a blush creeping up on his face.

„Um sure that would be cool, I mean it really wasn‘t my intention to pull that line on you but Buck said it would work. So yeah we could watch that movie, but first I really would like to dance with you?“

„Umm yes of course, totally, let‘s do it , eh I mean not like do it but dance that would be nice“ , you stumbled over your words.

And before you could embaress yourself even more Steve took your hand and pulled you swiftly on the dancefloor.

Just in time for a new song to start.  
And with your luck it was time for a slow dance.

It wasn‘t like Tony had all but stalked the two of you waiting for the exact moment to come onto the dancefloor to change the song, no he would never haha.

You laid your eyes on the man before you on the dancefloor looking almost shyly down on you, letting his hands rest on your hips.

the music playing slowly in the backgound  
I can see you there with the city lights  
fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes I can breathe you in.

And here you were staring deeply in his blue eyes, both of you swaying to the slow beat of the song.

You could feel his finger stroking the small of your back and looking at you with something like wonder in his eyes. You smiled at him, which he returned with a soft smile and you got a little closer to each other.

Don‘t run away  
And it‘s hard to love again,  
When the only way it‘s been,

And didn‘t that just fit.  
Steve had loved Peggy and lost her,  
you had been at the funeral,  
seen him carry her coffin down the path in the curch,  
not letting any emotion show on his face.

You had wanted nothing more than just run to him and hug him and tell him it will be okay.

But you had done nothing like that and just sat there hoping and praying that this man would somehow notice you and your feelings.

And somehow he seemed to finally notice you and right now you were slowly dancing in each others arms, gazing into each others eyes and you wanted nothing more than just kiss him.

You had lost track of time gazing in his beautiful blue eyes and noticed him staring back right into yours.

The music long forgotten you had stopped and stood still on the dancefloor lost in each other.

Steve opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but closed it after a few seconds.

Could you do this?  
Did you have the courage, in this moment,  
once in you life?  
Could this be the one chance to tell Steve Rogers how much he meant to you?

It was your turn to open your mouth but before the words could leave you lips, your breath got caught in you throat.

Steve was leaning down looking at you open mouth and the perfect bow of your lips.

All words left you.  
This was it.  
You softly closed your eyes when you felt his breath on your lips.

Oh, I‘m not sure what this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you‘re moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes,  
baby don‘t run,  
just kiss me slowly.

And with the end of the song his lips were on yours.  
It was perfect and so much more.

His lips were soft and so unsure against yours.

When you parted you could see a blush on his adoreable face.  
Not wanting to let go took his hands in yours, which were so much larger than yours and warm, just like Steve.

You gave Steve a smile and squeezed his hands, sending a smile on his face, full of happiness and hope.

And with that you steered Steve from the dancefloor to the exit, catching Bucky sending Steve a thumbs up and a smirk to match Tonys.

You smiled to yourself and just leaded the way out of the room to your apartment, already searching for the High School Musical DVD in mind and getting a little excited for the amazing cuddles and soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... just accept my poor writing skill at the moment I‘m on holiday and just had to write something and this seemed so much fun.
> 
> I hold no responsibility for spelling mistakes, it‘s frigging late and I‘m tired.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway.  
> Kinda turned into a song fic but yeah, the song played is Kiss me Slowly by Parachute if anyone wants to listen to it.


End file.
